In modern discotheque enviroment as well as in modern home decorating, it is common practice to employ the uses of mobiles for decorative purposes. Mobiles are mounted on walls, suspended from ceilings or placed at similar elevated locations for aesthetic value.
It is also conventional in the music field and has been for many years to employ a somewhat rigid rectangular carboard-like jacket or album to hold and protect a phonograph record when it is not in use. The albums in themselves are decorative in that they are often aesthetically designed for attracting a consumer and for providing a pleasing exterior appearance. This is true in regard to public as well as private locations where music is enjoyed and phonograph recordings are employed.
The functional use of an album is to protect a record during handling and storage and the functional use of a mobile is for decoration. It would certainly be desirable to combine the attributes of both in regard to certain types of recordings and artistic reditions with the decorative aspects of the album and the mobiles tied to the music for the improved enjoyment of the listener and observer.